Part of Happiness
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Mereka tidak pernah menikah. Namun kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan tidak selalu harus berasal dari ikatan pernikahan. MidoTaka. Gift for Midorima's Birthday.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, Fluff, kumpulan drabble, semi-canon, OOC, miss typo(s) etc.**

Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun si hijau jangkung tercinta, Midorima Shintarou.

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

 **RUMAH** (Bangunan untuk tempat tinggal.)

.

Rumah ini tak akan lagi terasa sama baginya.

Sudah lima tahun sejak dia menyewa rumah ini, menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah untuk membaca ulang buku-buku kuliahnya ataupun melakukan percobaan sederhana untuk menguji keberuntungan yang menaunginya.

Rumahnya yang dinuansai hitam, putih dan hijau itu mulai saat ini akan mulai disemarakkan oleh warna-warna lain. Rumahnya yang selalu tertata rapi tanpa ada debu yang menempel di perabotnya akan mulai dihiasi plastik keripik kentang yang lupa dibuang. Rumahnya yang selalu sepi dan hening itu mulai saat ini akan menjadi lebih semarak dengan berbagai macam keributan.

Harusnya Midorima membencinya. Namun tidak … dia sama sekali tidak membencinya. Di sisi lain, justru dia merasa mendambakan suasana yang seperti itu. Dia mendambakan rumahnya yang tak lagi monoton, dihiasi oleh warna-warna pelangi yang cerah. Dia mendambakan rumahnya tak sebersih sebelumnya, layaknya imej rumah lelaki, dia ingin ada sedikit kotoran di sekelilingnya—cukup sedikit saja. Dan dia mendambakan rumahnya tak lagi sehening ini, tawa, canda dan mungkin sedikit teriakan pasti akan memberikan kesan hangat yang diidam-idamkanya.

Dan semua itu akan didapatkannya mulai hari ini.

"Takao, apa cuma ini barang-barangmu?"

"Yup. Kupikir aku tidak perlu terlalu banyak membawa barang. Hei, Shin-chan, apa kau melihat seragamku?"

"Kau yang mengepak pakaian-pakaianmu sendiri, Takao."

"Apa aku tidak sengaja mengirimnya ke rumah ya?"

"Bodoh."

"Hei, Shin-chan tolong aku! Satu jam lagi bagianku untuk patroli."

"Lakukan urusanmu sendiri."

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja. Berhentilah mengelap patung beruang yang menjadi benda keberuntunganmu dong! Shin-chan!"

Sebuah keputusan besar yang akan mengubah jalur hidupnya. Namun Midorima tidak akan pernah keberatan. Karena memang jalur hidup seperti inilah yang dia inginkan.

.

…*…

.

.

 **CINCIN** (Perhiasan berupa lingkaran kecil yg dipakai di jari, ada yg berpermata, ada yg tidak.)

.

Tiap kali pasiennya selalu bertanya tentang kejelasan statusnya, Midorima hanya akan diam dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, menurut kartu tanda penduduknya, Midorima memang masih lajang. Namun bagi dirinya sendiri, statusnya adalah sudah menjalin hubungan. Hanya saja, jika ditanya tentang sosok yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengannya, dia hanya akan bungkam seribu bahasa.

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menjawab jika kekasihnya adalah seorang laki-laki, bukan?

Namun hari ini berbeda. Dia pergi ke toko perhiasan. Mendapatkan kernyitan aneh dari penjaga toko saat memesan dua cincin dengan ukuran laki-laki. Mengatakan seadanya jika kekasihnya adalah mantan pemain basket saat ditanya—bukan kebohongan, namun bukan juga penjelasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

Tidak, dia bukan bermaksud melamar Takao atau apa. Oha Asa yang mengatakan jika hari ini benda keberutungannya adalah cincin berpasangan. Namun dia hanya membutuhkannya untuk hari ini saja. Sayang sekali bukan, dia sudah membelinya mahal-mahal dan justru melupakannya. Namun menggunakan dua cincin di saat yang sama adalah hal yang bodoh. Maka dari itu, dipikirnya memberi satu pada Takao adalah keputusan yang paling tepat.

"Untukku?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa."

"Eh … terima kasih … itu … sebenarnya aku tidak mengira jika kau akan memberiku hadiah seperti ini. Rasanya seperti dilamar—aneh sekali."

"Jangan bodoh, Takao."

"Tapi aku senang lho, dengan begini aku jadi bisa memberikan bukti akan kata-kataku pada rekan kerja yang bertanya tentang kau. Kekasih yang posesif, menyukai ramalan, tsundere dan tidak bisa jujur. Aku sangat senang lho, Shin-chan."

"Aku tidak tsundere, Takao! Lagipula itu hanya karena ramalanku saja."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku senang."

Midorima memutuskan untuk tidak menimpali. Mendengarkan Takao berulang kali mengatakan senang sudah cukup membuatnya puas. Kini dia harus menyiapkan sebuah kisah tentang sang kekasih untuk diceritakan pada para pasien dan perawat yang penasaran esok hari.

Kekasihnya adalah orang yang bebas, suka bersenang-senang, mengesalkan, namun juga berterus terang. Ya, itulah kekasihnya.

Dan mereka juga harus tahu betapa Midorima sangat mencintainya.

.

…*…

.

.

 **PAKAIAN** (Barang apa yg dipakai (baju, celana, dsb))

.

Hari ini Midorima datang ke acara pernikahan salah satu teman satu klubnya di masa SMP. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kuroko Satsuki.

Takao tak ada di sisinya, meski sebenarnya dia juga mendapatkan undangan. Tugas darurat memaksanya melepaskan kembali setelan jas hitam yang sudah digunakannya dan menggantinya degan seragam. Sebuah ciuman singkat dan ucapan maaf sempat diberikan sebelum sebelum berlari memburu waktu.

Sungguh, Midorima sama sekali tidak merasa marah karena itu. Dia tahu, profesionalitas terhadap pekerjaan jauh lebih penting dibandingkan menghadiri acara pernikahan. Dia sendiri merasa cukup sering meninggalkan Takao sendiri jika ada pasien darurat yang harus ditanganinya saat itu juga.

Dia mengerti. Benar-benar mengerti.

Kuroko Tetsuya tampak sangat tampan dengan setelah jas hitam yang sesuai dengan arti namanya. Berdiri di muka altar hampir sama sekali tidak disadari oleh tamu-tamunya sendiri—bahkan oleh pastor yang akan menikahkannya dengan sang mempelai wanita. Sementara Momoi Satsuki tampak begitu menawan dan berkilauan dengan gaun putih panjang dan kerudung trasparan yang gunakannya.

Gaun … pernikahan …

Ah … jika memikirkannya lagi, Midorima merasa seolah dirinya tengah dicurangi oleh dunia. Andaikan Takao perempuan. Andaikan dia bukan laki-laki. Andaikan mereka dilahirkan dalam gender yang berbeda tentunya …

Midorima pulang bahkan sebelum pemberkatan selesai.

"Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali? Aku baru saja mau menyusulmu."

"… apa yang kau gunakan itu?"

"Apa? Tentu saja jas kan?"

"Jas seperti itu …"

"Tidak cocok ya? Kupikir warna putih lebih cocok dengan rambut gelapku dibandingkan warna hitam. Ternyata seaneh itu ya?"

"Tidak juga. Kau … cocok menggunakannya. Sangat cocok."

"Terima kasih!"

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sangat jauh bagi mereka. Namun di saat mereka berjalan beriringan dengan jas hitam di tubuh Midorima dan jas putih di tubuh Takao, pernikahan itu terasa begitu dekat, seolah tangan dapat meraihnya.

Namun biarkan hal itu hanya menjadi rahasia pribadi milih Midorima.

.

…*…

.

.

 **NAMA** (Kata untuk menyebut atau memanggil orang (tempat, barang, binatang, dsb))

.

Perasaannya tidak akan pernah tercuri.

Itulah yang Midorima yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Namun buktinya, keyakinan itu sudah dihancurkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang gemar tertawa. Dia tak pernah menyesalinya, karena dengan hancurnya keyakinan yang selama ini terus dipegangnya, dia telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dibandingkan yang pernah diterimanya.

Mungkin akan memakan waktu hingga selamanya agar mereka dapat diakui, namun itu tak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Selama Takao ada di sisinya, karang seperti apapun yang ada di depan mata pasti akan dihancurkannya, dan mereka akan terus berlayar.

Satu tahun terlewati, dua tahun, tiga tahun, empat, lima, enam … hingga akhirnya warna di rambut-rambut mereka mulai memudar. Dan tubuh atletis yang begitu terlihat gagah mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Foto-foto di masa muda dengan segala kebanggaannya mulai tak dapat lagi dikenali seiring dengan bertambahnya angka lilin di kue ulang tahun.

Tahun ini Midorima duduk di kursinya, kue dengan angka tujuh dua di sampingnya tak tersentuh, begitu pula cangkir teh yang sudah kehilangan uapnya. Kekasihnya duduk di seberang meja, tengah memandangi langit.

"Kazunari …"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau memanggil namaku lagi?"

"Ada apa, Shintarou? Tak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini. Kita sudah tua … terlalu tua untuk bersikap seperti itu lagi."

"Aku merindukan panggilanmu di masa muda."

"Kau tahu, waktu membuatmu lebih mudah mengatakan apa yang kau ingin katakan, Shintarou."

"Terima kasih, Kazunari."

"Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya. Terima kasih karena telah mau mendampingiku selama ini. Terima kasih karena telah mau menerimaku ada apa adanya, bersikap sabar pada setiap sikap anehku. Aku benar-benar beruntung karena kau telah memilihku."

"Aku tidak memilihmu. Kau juga tidak memilihku. Kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Sekarang kau sudah mulai percaya akan takdir?"

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada laki-laki yang tiap hari selalu berusaha meyakinkanku dengan benda-benda keberuntungannya yang aneh-aneh."

"Diamlah, Takao …"

"Tidak mau, Shin-chan …"

Waktu boleh berlari secepat kijang, meninggalkan mereka yang saling mencinta dalam keheningan yang manis namun sekaligus menyakitkan. Badai tak pernah selesai dalam hidup manusia, namun saat dua tangan saling menggenggam dengan penuh kepercayaan, maka mungkin … waktu pun tidak akan bisa menang dari mereka.

Dan biarlah masing-masing orang mengarungi kehidupannya sendiri dengan cara yang mereka pilih. Sampai ajal menjemput.

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Aku tahu ini hampir terlambat. Tapi di jamku ini masih jam 10.59, jadi boleh kan kasih hadiah untuk Bang Midorima? Akhirnya cuma sempat buat 1,3K aja, hahaha. Tapi lumayan deh.

Terbaca sangat OOC ya? Mungkin saja … sangat mungkin … tapi aku sudah ngantuk sekali sekarang, jadi daya konsentrasiku amburadul.

Mungkinn itu aja yang bisa aku sampaikan, terima kasih telah membaca, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

 _Wonosobo, 7 Juli 2015_


End file.
